


Coming Undone

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Thor & Loki: Brotherhood [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, Odin's Bad Parenting, Post-Avengers (2012), Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the initial shock wears off, Thor thinks about his brother's words on the bridge and on Midgard. He starts to wonder if Loki's decent into madness wasn't as sudden or surprising as everyone else claims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Undone

After the initial shock wore off, Thor was confused for quite some time. His brother’s words and actions back on Midgard and on the bridge had made no sense. True, Loki was mischievous (and sometimes wicked), but never malicious. He had always stood behind Thor in the past. 

Thor and Loki’s strengths had always complimented each others. They had always viewed their differences as complimentary rather than hindering. They played together, grew together, learned together, fought together… They loved each other. 

They were brothers. 

When their father informed Thor that they actually were not -and of how Loki had discovered that fact- his confusion faded into understanding and sympathy. He could not imagine the shock and pain of learning that your origins were a complete falsehood. That Loki had been alone when he did, without his brother to offer any support, must have made it unbearable. It was no wonder the poor soul’s mind had broken.

Later, as Thor thought of this further (for he could think of little else for some time) he felt guilt as well. He knew that no other had ever truly seen his brother’s differences as assets and strengths the way they did. He had heard the whispered insults and callous mocking to which his brother was subjected. He had been aware of their father’s blatant favoritism. Thor wished that he had not been so arrogant and egotistical as to allow it.

While Odin assumed that his youngest son’s madness had come about suddenly, Thor knew better. He saw now that his little brother had been coming undone for years. Loki’s birth parents and just about everyone in Asgard shared the blame, but none so much as Thor himself. He was the big brother, the hero, the future king; he should have protected his brother better. He should have loved him better. 

Therefore, Thor mourned his brother in quiet solitude, the same way Loki had suffered for years. It was all he could do now. Sometimes though, Thor could swear he felt his brother’s quiet presence with him when he suffered so. It gave him cause to wonder if he had not failed entirely just yet.

...Or if he was simply coming undone as well.


End file.
